


Couldn’t utter my love

by tall_wolf_of_tarth



Series: Ficlet Fireworks - 8000 before 2021 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #ficletfireworks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Rowing, jaime is really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_wolf_of_tarth/pseuds/tall_wolf_of_tarth
Summary: Make something happen that the reader would never expect.  —via nanowrimo.org
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ficlet Fireworks - 8000 before 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084283
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	Couldn’t utter my love

Couldn’t utter my love

“Brienne, I think I’m really sloshed,” Jaime slurs.

“Yes, Jaime, you are quite drunk,” his wife gives him a wry smile and takes her dress and shoes from Jaime’s hands. Jaime himself is trying to stand up in the boat. Brienne has no issues of standing on the dock, her strong wet legs glistening in the evening sun. She is wet all over and in her nice underwear. The kind she only wears on special occasions, like New Year parties.

Or diving into the lakes fetching the house keys her drunken husband just dropped to said lake.

“I’m really really _really_ sloshed,” Jaime moans when Brienne manhandles him out of the boat and to the dry land, her hands gentle as ever. “Do you know how I know that I’m really really _really_ sloshed, my sweet wife?”

“Alright, Jaime. One foot in front of the other,” his sweet wife says somewhere near his ear.

“Because I watched you row that boat. My wife can row, I thought.” Jaime swallows. “All those arms and legs… Long muscles stretching and tightening…” He is sitting now, on a chair. Perhaps their porch, but who can know when you are really sloshed.

“Let me just unlock the door, Jaime,” Brienne’s voice comes somewhere.

“And then,” Jaime continues -- because it’s really important -- “you dived into that lake. To fetch the keys. Do you know how graceful you look when you dive, Brienne?”

He is now picked up again, taken somewhere and set down again. The bed perhaps. Brienne hands him a glass of water, which Jaime drinks like a good boy he is.

“That’s how I knew I was really really _really_ sloshed, Brienne. Am sloshed.” He is now guided on his side. “Because I didn’t get a boner.”

“What?” Jaime hears Brienne laughing. He likes her laugh.

“You did all those things. Competent things. In your nice underwear, which I planned to take off with my teeth. You did all those amazing things and I didn’t get a boner.”

Brienne sighs. “I told you not to drink Uncle Endrew’s cherry cordial.”

“You were right,” Jaime moans. “You are always right. And boy you can row.” He closes his eyes then. “Tomorrow, we’ll do all those things again, and then I’ll take off your nice underwear.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Fic Title Generator that uses Hozier lyrics](http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501)


End file.
